victoriousroleplayingfandomcom-20200215-history
Rachelle Carla Redford
Appearance *'Hair Colour:' Lol, I'm a purple freak. *'Eye Colour:' My eyes are brown, and apparently, sparkly. Rachelle Makeover.jpg RachelleandOlivia.jpg|Me with my good friend Olivia Stewart. Rachelle7.jpg|Me and my boyfriend, Max :) Rachelle8.jpg|Max was playing with my PearPod while I did laundry. Rachelle9.jpg|Me performing in Florida. Rachelle10.jpg tumblr_m1pt6rlN2S1qdeduxo1_500.png tumblr_m1rpnwLJkj1rsjjudo3_1280.jpg tumblr_m1o3lsmKcf1qb6xbxo1_500.jpg tumblr_m1ifjjgqKk1qem9neo2_500.jpg I usually just wear my hair down or you know, whatever. Ponytails are pretty cool. Or braids. You know what, why must we discriminate hair styles? We are living in the 21st century people. People mostly notice my purple hair though, and previously my baby belly, but yeah. Purple hair. Family Warning - It's a long list. Maria Leann Grant Dude, my mama is amazing. Like, she's the most supportive woman ever, and well, she said she'd stop making her amazing food if I didn't write nice things about her. Seriously though, I'm not even making this up. Her cooking is amazing. Come to my house, try it out. lol not really, but idc. That picture right there on the right is her, as well as my almost step-nephew, Braxton. Carlos James Redford Carlos is my (sadly) deceased papa. He died when I was two, so even though I don't really know him, he was a lot better than The Vampire He Who Shall Not Be Named Clayton. In case it wasn't really obvious, my middle name is based on his first name. Funny story, actually, Chase and I didn't have middle names, but Mama let us legally change them when Papa died. Anyway, he's the one who taught my brother music at first, anyway and the reason I take such an interest in it. Chase James Redford Chasey-Boy is my real bro. You probably know him from seeing him around the school, but like, he is my brotege. There's an accent in that word somewhere. I know there is. Point is, he's a pretty awesome brother, and I wouldn't trade him for the world. I might for nachos, but you know, nachos are different from the world. Veronica Ashley Lemming-Redford Veronica is my beautiful little girl, born on November 7, 2012 at 7:48pm and middle named after my best friend/her godmother and of course, she is absolutely wonderful and I couldn't be more proud than I am right now. I don't think Max could either, and I'm pretty sure he's still crying his happy tears at the moment. Alexis Carmin Belik Alexis is Chase's fiance, and a really awesome person. And like, she always lets me babysit her son, Braxton. Also, we have a lot of fun hanging out. Braxton Nikolai Belik Braxton is my almost step-nephew, and the most adorable thing ever, except maybe behind Toto. I can't decide. Point is, he's so coot, and really fun to babysit. Anyways, he's up in that picture with Mama. Clayton Phillip Grant Okay, let's make this quick because I don't like these guys. Clayton is mama's stupid second husband who always spoils Kayla and Marie, and he's really annoying, and British, but like, snobby British and not the cool type of British. Kayla Phyllis and Marie Ann Grant These two are the annoying twins who don't get separate spaces. Deal with it. Anyway, Marie is definitely the nicer one out of the two, but even then she's a pain in the ~insert name of body part here~. Kayla on the other hand is - ugh - don't even get me started on Kayla. If I did, I would probably have a five kilometre long page. Long story short: They're annoying twerps. History I used to live in San Diego with my mamma, papa and brother, but a few years after my papa passed away, mamma met her stupid jerkface husband, Clayton. Then they started dating and then Clayton bought a fancy house in the Hollywood Hills, so we moved into there. I used to go to Sacred Heart High School, where I met my best friend, Jen and my ex-boyfriend Dante. Then my brother used his powers of persuasion to convince Principal Eikner to let me audition, and I did, and well, you can see how that turned out. Tadaaa. Personality I can be really nice to you if you are nice to me. I cannot stand people who talk down to me, whether it's because I'm a girl or because I'm younger or not as good as them. I will probably punch you in the face. Not kidding on that last part though. Sarcasm is my life force. I pretty much breathe it, if it weren't for the fact that I actually need oxygen. Relationships With Other Characters Jennifer Swift Jen is such an awesome friend who I've known since...I don't know how long it's been, but I love her to bits, even when she gets really annoying. We're practically sisters, except that I hate my half-sisters and therefore don't want any more sisters of any kind. In fact, I love her enough to let her dye my hair purple, which was a very stupid idea in hindsight, but because it's her, I let it slide. Max Lemming Max is my amazing boyfriend, who's also kind of a best friend for me. I seriously love him, and I love how we act like such an old married couple when we're together. Oh, and surprise, surprise, we're buying a house together. Yup. True story. I didn't really know how else to break that news. Except maybe on TheSlap. Point is, even though we fight, and have our bad times, I love him no matter what, and I know he is going to be the best father ever. Olivia Stewart Olivia is really awesome and an amazing friend, even if we never really talk in person now, just over skype and via texts. She's marbles amazing, which I don't even think is an actual phrase, but it is now, and she's just really great company. Gawd gurl, I miss you. Alicia Vega Alicia, is like, next to Jen and Graceyn, my best friend. We just have so much fun hanging out together, and predicting relationships. /*looks over at Denise and Ryan*/ But she's hilariously funny, and really awesome when you get to know her. I can trust her with pretty much anything, and she's just so fudgin awesome. Graceyn Stone Graceyn and I go way back. We were really good friends when we were younger, then we didn't really speak much at our old school, but we're super close now, like, words can't even explain it. She's so fun to just hang out with, and y'know, we're kinda awesome. *coughveryawesomecough* Jake Little Oh, Jakey. That's a funny story. Well, we kinda knew each other from our old school. Well, it was more like, I was dating his best friend, and kinda hated him for a while. Well, I hated all of Dante's friends, but Jake was like, the only one who didn't hate me back. In fact, he kept chasing me trying to get me to like him too. When I left, we pretty much, never spoke, but then he came here, and I was like, "Hey, I remember you." and blahblahblah a friendship was born. Nobody cares. Trivia *I have my drivers' license, I just prefer to walk everywhere or get my brother to drive me places. *I have visited every continent on Earth except for Africa and Antarctica. *I am half Mexican and half Italian. Category:Characters Category:Characters with TheSlap Category:Females Category:Content Category:1994 Births Category:Rachelle Carla Redford